Wife
Wife is Pink Sheep's #1 Hater and the main antagonist in some of Pink Sheep's videos who first appeared in BULLYING A BULLY IN MINECRAFT. He is his #1 hater. Appearances Bullying a Bully in Minecraft Pink Sheep admired his original name but Wife responded saying "You suck!". Pink Sheep said waited until he joined a game, and told them to gain up on him, as he said he did not like them, and they did. Once in a game everyone teamed up on Wife, and Pink Sheep got the finishing blow. How to Get Rid of a Bully A bit later, Pink Sheep decided to troll him. Homie Javier tried to get him on creative blue, but he didn't want to. He joined parkour, where all the PG went to, and they all spammed him with the words "you smell bad" until he rage quit. This is the 2nd time Pink Sheep has triumphed over him. How Did This Win the Build Competition?! After that, he starred majorly in Pink Sheep's next build battle video after Homie Dolphin convinced him to play it again by reminding the sheep it was Christmas. Wife was on Pink Sheep's server, and built an Anti-Mustache sign, along with many other Anti-Pink Sheep signs with hateful messages such as "DOWN WITH THE MUSTACHES!" This was the only time Wife has bested Pink Sheep. Minecraft Called Me Stupid! Wife reappeared as a cameo in the MCOrigins build server as he built a creepy statue of Pink Sheep and uses sign for some intensive bullying. After Pink Sheep was on the main menu, he saw a messages, thinking Wife hacked his main menu. Later on the same week, Pink Sheep spotted Wife in a Parkour level and was told the truth; Wife didn't hack his main menu, probably because he didn't know how to hack in Minecraft. I Trolled Them All Wife is mentioned only in this video. He is mentioned when Pink Sheep got disconnected in a very odd way. I Have a Brother?! Wife is once again mentioned only in this video. He is mentioned in a comment asking if Pink Sheep could take Wife down. My #1 Hater Found Out My Number! While Pink Sheep was playing Survive the Disasters on Roblox, he got creepy texts from Wife, thinking it was Homie Dolphin pranking him. Wife said that he got Pink Sheep's number from Homie Apple Tree, but Wife said he was in the same server as Pink Sheep, but he was only kidding (and got blocked). Number Phone of Pink Sheep In MY #1 HATER FOUND OUT MY PHONE NUMBER!! ]] Getting My #1 Hater Banned From Minecraft! In "GETTING MY #1 HATER BANNED FROM MINECRAFT!!", Wife appears in BOTH the thumbnail and the video. Pink Sheep beat him in a SkyWars game and immediately said that ExplodingTNT sucks more to Pink Sheep. Pink Sheep then immediately reported him by sending ExplodingTNT a text and he got Wife permanently banned from the MCOrigins server, thanks to Pink Sheep. Do not play this music disc at 3AM Wife's voice appeared reversed at this video when pink sheep played music disc Revealing secret message from the music disc When Pink Sheep reversed the music disc he revealed the message of music disc. Wife said this: Pink sheep I know you think you won when I got banned on McOrigins. But it isn't over. I'm going to make a comeback. I have planned a revenge since that moment i got banned. You think you got rid of me? Well you haven't. You will never get rid of me. Never Trivia * He is mentioned in one of Pink Sheep's Twitter posts. * He appears in three of ExplodingTNT's videos: If You Could Go To Prison in Minecraft (When the officer says that Bad Words are illegal) and as a cameo in If Captain Underpants Played Minecraft. he also appears as a minor antagonist in the video: if Explodingtnt went to school as one of the school bullies. he teases ExplodingTnt, fails to respond to Pink sheeps roasting and finally is taken out by a purple shep fart. * It is unknown if he is the leader of the Haters. * His old username was SuippoKala, dont beleive me? go here: https://namemc.com/profile/Wife.1. His old skin is here: https://namemc.com/skin/f2d2380811485e8c * the plot he had with the sercet music disc was actually taken by Explodingtnt shortly after, though all the blocks remained intact. * pink sheep wasnt the first to do so, as, just hours after the video, some prankster gangsters and pink sheep fanatics deciphered the hidden code. Category:Characters Category:Haters Category:Humans Category:Ugly Category:Villains Category:Evil people Category:Bullies